


Kindergarten

by Animal_Arithmetic



Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Homophobia, Kindergarten, M/M, Therapy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier sign Dean up for kindergarten.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 676





	Kindergarten

Mr. Johnston eyed the two through squinted eyes as they sat in the chairs after setting Sam and Dean down to play at their feet. Jaskier had pulled out a few toys to keep them occupied while they talked and Sam babbled happily at the stuffed caterpillar Jaskier had handed him. Dean was quietly pushing his little truck around.

“I don’t know if I can accept your child,” Mr. Johnston said, only thinly hiding his disgust.

Geralt gave him a crooked, amused smile. “And why is that?”

Mr. Johnston waved a hand between the two of them. “Having two fathers? Being raised by queers? I can’t allow that in my school.”

Jaskier only flinched slightly at the words. They had discussed it at length before deciding Dean would do better in a school setting to help him get out of his shell that they would hide their relationship, exactly for this reason.

“Mr. Johnston,” Geralt said as evenly as he could. “Jaskier is but a dear friend to me who offered to help me raise my children after their mother died.” He tried to look sadly down at the kids at their feet. Dean was staring back at him with wide eyes. “He takes care of them so I may work and provide for them. You would deny a boy for simply having a father who has a friend kind enough to help after troubling times?”

The asshole shifted uneasily in his seat, properly cowed. “I—I’m sorry, Mr.—Mr. Rivia,” the man stuttered. “Forgive me for my assumptions.”

Geralt waved a hand, though did not verbally forgive him. “No matter, I suppose. I do have documents, here, that Jaskier—legally his name is Julian, sorry for the confusion—can make any decisions regarding Dean if I am unavailable.” He handed over a manila envelope for the man to peruse. “Now, I do have some concerns regarding Dean.” He waited for Mr. Johnston to look up. “His mother died tragically, and he was an unfortunate witness. It’s made him mute and very tentative of his surroundings. His therapist suggested he start school so he could interact with his peers and hopefully come out of his shell a little.”

Mr. Johnston gulped and bobbed his head, not quite unlike a chicken. “We have a counselor on staff who can help as well. She’s here, if you would like to meet with her.”

“That would be _wonderful_ ,” Jaskier interjected. Geralt settled back into his seat, thankful his lover had taken over speaking. Speaking was just so _consuming_. He hated it with a burning passion, especially when he had to speak to arrogant assholes while trying to remain polite. Jaskier could charm the pants off anyone, however, which Geralt was thankful for.

Mr. Johnston gave them a quick tour of the school and invited them to the kindergarten orientation happening next week. Jaskier promised they would join and hitched Sammy up a little more securely on his hip. Geralt held Dean who had his face half-hidden in Geralt’s hair, half looking around with wide eyes at their new surroundings. Tiny fingers clutched at the white hair, which Geralt didn’t mind. If it made Dean feel safe then he wouldn’t admonish the boy.

He wouldn’t, not after everything the boy had already gone through.

“Are you excited for kindergarten?” Jaskier asked with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm as they buckled the boys into the car.

Dean just stared at him.

“Right, seems a bit frightening,” Jaskier replied with an overdramatic shudder, conversing as if Dean had spoken.

It had been almost a year since Mary had died and Dean had watched her burn—since John had abandoned his kids, thirsting for revenge rather than protecting lives dependent on him. They had moved to Maine where it was cool and a little rainy at times, but beautiful and thriving and bringing enough peace to their troubled lives. Dean went to his therapist once a week as she tried to coax him out of his muteness, out of his nightmares where he woke up screaming, even sandwiched between Geralt and Jaskier. He always drew the same thing at therapy, a woman with blonde hair burning in the flames, over and over and over and over, a dark, scribbled shadow always in the corner with bright yellow eyes.

“He’s obviously traumatized,” Amy had told them after one of the earlier sessions where he had angrily drawn the same thing over and over no matter what Amy had asked, always in stubborn muteness, refusing to meet her gaze. “He’s got a long recovery ahead of him.”

And she had suggested school, where he could play with children his own age, learn how to interact with people other than his family. Geralt didn’t like it one bit—hated that Dean wouldn’t be under his protection or wards at home, where Jaskier could watch for him while Geralt was gone to the woods. But he had conceded, finally agreeing that it would be good for Dean and might help him speak again.

Jaskier continued to babble the entire way home, telling Dean how much fun he would have and how many friends he would make and so many things he would learn.

Dean never said a word.

But, then again, he never did.


End file.
